A Dare To Remember
by ChloeDracoMalfoy
Summary: "A dare? I didn't know you had it in you, Granger. Do not worry. I'll have you soon. I'll make sure that you'll fall for me. Consider yourself warned."


**Announcement: A Dare to Remember. Thank you for reviewing my story. Because of all your reviews telling me to continue writing the story, I've decided to continue writing it. I'll post it as a separate story though. It'll be entitled 'DM+HG Plan'. I'll post it on July 9 or 10. I hope you'll like it as well. -CDM****Disclaimer: I love the Harry Potter world. Sadly, I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I am I would be a billionaire. Since I'm not her, you can say that I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is my first one shot. I hope you like it. Read and Review.**

"Isn't there any other dare? I mean why in the world would he believe that? Even a hippogriff won't believe me." I can't believe this dare. How am I supposed to pull this one off?

"Hermione's right. Everyone knows that they hate each other. The only thing that's keeping them from killing each other is Azkaban." Ginny defended me.

What was I thinking? Why did I join this stupid game? Playing Truth or Dare with Gryffindors is as risky as asking Snape if he would like to dance ballet. If only there's a way out of this. I'm really hoping they'll give me another dare. I would rather die than do this.

"That's her dare. She has to do it. It's not that bad. It could be worse." Parvati said.

"Just give her another dare. Any dare but that. Come on!" Ron whined.

"Rules are rules. Once we say the dare, there's no changing it." Seamus grinned at us.

"I knew it. Hermione Granger a.k.a. miss-know-it-all a.k.a. bookworm is too cowardly to do it. Parvati, you owe me ten galleons!" Lavender took Parvati's bag and started looking for her money.

"Hermione! Don't be such a scardy cat! If you're too scared to do it then why did you join the game?"

"It's my last year in Hogwarts. I want to do something I don't normally do." I answered.

"Exactly! This is the perfect dare. All you have to do is find Malfoy and tell him that you love him. It will be hilarious. What are you waiting for? Go on."

"But what if he laughs at me and you know it's not true."

"Well, it's just a dare."

They're right. It's just a stupid dare. I don't have to worry about anything. I can do this. I will do this.

I nodded my head and walked out of the Gryffindor common room to do what I was dared to do.

"I can do this. You can do this, Hermione. You're a Gryffindor, be brave. I can do this. I can do this. Oh no! There he is. Should I do this? Should I do this? I shouldn't do this!" I kept thinking to myself.

"Granger! What are you doing there? Where's the scarhead and the weasel?" a blond with neatly combed hair approached me.

"I'm thinking ferret, you should try it sometime. Where's dumb and dumber?" I raised an eyebrow looking for his minions.

"Thinking here? You do know that you're in the dungeons, right? Whatever. Suit yourself, Mublood." he started going the other direction.

Should I stop him? Should I do it? I mean how hard can it be.

"Malfoy, I need to tell you something!" I shouted.

"What is it? I haven't got all day!" he sneered.

"Ever since I've met you, my life changed. I don't know if it's for the better or for the worse. Every time you tease me or call me names, I felt something. I remember every name you ever called me. I can never forget everything you've said to me. And since this is our last year in school, I want you to know that... that... I want you to know..." I can't say it. I just can't. It's against everything I learned.

"Spit it out, Granger!" he grabbed my shoulder and began shaking me.

"That I love you!" I managed the dare.

I never imagined that I would say those words to the ferret. If Ginny told me last week that I would do this, I would have sent her to St. Mungos.

I looked at Malfoy. He smiled at me. He smiled at me. I didn't expected that kind of reaction. And then the impossible happened. He hugged me. Draco Malfoy, a pureblood prat, hugged me, a muggle-born witch. Has the world gone mad?

"I feel the same way, Granger. I've waited so long to hear those words come out of your lips. I thought I would never hear them. I'm glad you feel the same way."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I'm beyond shock, I think I'll go mad. How would I ever tell him that I really don't feel the same way? Who would have thought that the amazing bouncing ferret likes me?

"Err... Malfoy, I'm sorry. I don't know if you really mean that but I don't. It was just a dare. You can ask Parvati and Lavander. I'm sorry."

He pulled away from our embrace and stared at me as if I've grown a second head.

"Err... Malfoy?"

"A dare? I didn't know you had it in you, Granger. Do not worry. I'll have you soon. I'll make sure that you'll fall for me. Consider yourself warned." with that he left me in the corridor.

What just happened?


End file.
